


Better than Gold

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Dramedy, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: Yuuri finds he's a pregnant a little ahead of schedule.  Victor gets him to chill.





	Better than Gold

Yuuri looked at the cross on the pregnancy test, indicating a positive result. Oh, no, he thought, this is really bad timing. He had just won his fourth Grand Prix gold medal a month ago. And he was planning on training for his fifth medal soon. 

He couldn't blame his doctor. His system was rather tricky when it came to suppressants, blockers and birth control. And he had followed the instructions religiously every day. He briefly wondered if his constant traveling to the various competitions had thrown his system out of whack with the time changes and jet lag.

What am I going to tell Victor? Should I tell Victor? Yuuri thought. Tears fell down his face. He threw the test into the trash and threw some empty shampoo bottles and toilet paper on top of it. If I have this baby, I won't be able to go back to the ice afterwards.

I have to calm down, I have to calm down, he thought. I need to go to the doctor to make sure. It might be something else.

***

"You're pregnant," said Dr. Sokolov, omega reproductive system specialist at the Euromed Clinic.

"Oh," said Yuuri, sitting on top of the examination table, wearing nothing but a paper-like medical gown. 

"Does the father know?"

"I haven't told Victor yet. He's been visiting some skating rinks across Russia and Japan, scouting some of the skaters, and I didn't want to tell him over the phone."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Do?"

"Are you planning on continuing with the pregnancy?"

"I . . . I think so."

"If you are planning on continuing with the pregnancy, there are some things you should start doing like taking vitamins and avoiding alcohol and certain foods. I also have some reading material for you as well. Also some websites I'd like to recommend."

***

Victor walked into the house they shared and took a deep smell. Oh, I like that smell, he thought. He put down his briefcase that had costume sketches and lists of possible music ideas and slipped off his shoes. "Yuuri, there are a few skaters I'm considering coaching. Most of them are from Moscow and Omsk but one of them is from Japan," he said. "I think you know him."

Getting no reply, he walked further into the house, slipped into the kitchen and saw that Yuuri was listening to music using earphones and looking through a index card box of recipes. Victor hugged him from behind, causing Yuuri to squawk, and nuzzled Yuuri's neck. "Mmmm, Yuuri, that new cologne you're wearing is amazing. You have to wear it more often." Whatever he's using is making him smell more delicious than usual, pushing forward the more floral notes. 

Yuuri pulled out his earphones. "Victor, you're back early."

"Remember Minami? His coach wants him to try training with us for a while."

"Oh, that's great," he said, turning around in Victor's embrace. 

"What are you going to make?"

"I was thinking of making gyoza or fresh spring rolls."

"Do we have the ingredients for the peanut sauce?"

"Yes."

"Then spring rolls."

Victor pushed him against the refrigerator and kissed him. "I missed you so," said Victor. "I'm so used to sleeping next to you so I tossed and turned all night in the hotel rooms." 

"After lunch, you want to take a nap together? You must be pretty tired from jet lag."

"That sounds like the best idea ever." Victor proceeded to kiss him along the collar bone and squeeze his butt cheeks.

"Victor, I can't start lunch if you're busy kissing me."

"But I'm hungry for this, too!"

***

Yuuri looked at Victor sleeping in bed. After a lunch of soup and spring rolls, they cuddled for a while in bed before Victor nodded off. I still haven't told him, he thought. Why am I so afraid? It's because talking about it out loud would make it real. I mean, it's real, but it would make it more real. 

Yuuri decided to get up and go to the bathroom. After he emptied his bladder, he sat down on the toilet seat. He wondered how long it would take to get the doctor to clear him for training after giving birth. And that while he might be able to get back to pre-pregnancy weight, his body could be changed on a permanent basis by this. He briefly wondered if he should call Phichit for advice though he guessed that Phichit would roll his eyes and urge him to just tell Victor.

There was a knock on the door. "Yuuri?"

"Ah, I'm almost done."

He got up, washed hands and opened the door to see Victor looking at him curiously. Yuuri . . . the phone rang and there was a message from the hospital having to reschedule a prenatal checkup. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Yuuri had hoped to keep quiet about it for a little while longer but had forgotten to change his contact information. "I . . . I'm pregnant."

"That's great news!" said Victor. "So, why do you look so sad?"

"I promised that I'd try to be world champion five times. If I have this baby, I won't even be able to train for most of the pregnancy and then even a few months after that."

"Yuuri . . ."

"And even if I manage to lose all the pregnancy weight, I'll be saggy and bloated especially next to all those other skaters . . ."

"Yuuri!" said Victor. "Let's go back to the bedroom and talk about this.

***

Victor took Yuuri by the hand, sat on the bed and patted his lap. "Sit here." 

Yuuri sat down on his lap and leaned against him. 

"You're scared, aren't you?"

Yuuri nodded. 

"It's OK to be scared as long as you tell me. If you're scared of disappointing me, I'm not disappointed. You won four gold medals. You were keeping your promise to me then you gave me a bigger surprise. Also, even though this is early, it's better than any gold medal you could have given me," Victor said, rubbing his hand over Yuuri's stomach.

"Victor . . . I'm going to be so round . . ." He couldn't help but think of how lithe the new skaters would look next to him.

"Pregnant people do tend to get round."

"Victor!"

"I like the idea of everybody knowing I helped made that happen. I want everybody to know."

Yuuri saw how overjoyed Victor looked and finally relaxed. "And afterwards, what if I can't get back into training shape."

"You could continue helping me coach. You already teach the other skaters how to finesse their step sequences and how to exhibit feeling through body language and gestures. You speak Japanese, English and Russian so maybe you could be one of those news correspondents when it comes to skating events here. You could go back to school to find out what you want to do next. Remember that time I went to Los Angeles to do that two week shoot for that supporting role? I could make some calls and see if anybody would be interested . . ."

"I doubt anybody wants to see me act . . ."

"You have a bigger fandom than you know. You could be a special guest in one of Phichit's ice shows. You have a lot of time to think and choose. Life is not over! The world can still be yours. Do you feel better?"

Yuuri nodded and smiled then squawked when Victor fell back on the bed, taking him with him. "Victor . . ."

"I'm hungry," said Victor.

The End

Epilogue (2 months later)

From an apartment in Almaty, Yuri looked at Victor smiling and sitting next to Yuuri on his laptop screen. "Oi, you're letting yourself go, katsudon. Aren't you supposed to start training soon? Even though I'm visiting Otabek, I still go to the rink everyday."

"Ha, ha," said Victor. "He's not going to be training any time soon because we're pregnant!"

"What?" said Yuri, eyes twitching with rage. "How dare you knock him up? I still have to defeat him again before he gets to retire!"

Otabek looked over Yuri's shoulder. "So I guess we need to go shopping for plushies then."

"Hi, Otabek," said Yuuri. 

"Also, why do alphas always say we when it comes to pregnancy? You're not the one squeezing one out, you know!" Yuri said. 

"How about we just say congratulations?" said Otabek.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.st-petersburg.net/health/hospitals.htm Euromed sounded like a good hospital in that area.
> 
> https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/teens/ask-experts/how-important-is-it-to-take-the-pill-at-the-exact-same-time-every-day-i-take-it-every-night-but-sometimes-theres-a-difference-in-3-hours-at-the-time-i-take-it-from-night-to-night-will-it-still-be says combo pills are OK if taken daily though progestin only pills may be less effective so Yuuri wondering about shuttling around the world (and time difference involved) is not completely w/o basis. 
> 
> The spring rolls are the Vietnamese style spring rolls that are rice paper wrapped around lettuce, herbs, rice noodles and cooked shrimp, served with a peanut dipping sauce.
> 
> American sex ed is really craptacular. Here's a fun video about the pregnancy in general from a channel I recommend. https://youtu.be/OwrjBiW3suM


End file.
